


What Are We Going To Do Now?

by ohcrap



Series: Uncomplicated [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i dont even know if i'd call it that, they do live together though, useless fluff i'm tellin you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrap/pseuds/ohcrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's damn hot in their apartment and Kageyama doesn't know half as much as he thinks he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are We Going To Do Now?

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be half this size but things got out of hand  
> my first time writing for them so forgive me for any OOCness  
> i also have no idea where this idea came from????????????????

“Oi, Kageyama.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s hooooot.”

“Yeah.”

Hinata sighed, eyes still following a propeller on the fan above him that was the only source of circulation in the apartment. He had come home from his last class of the day about a half an hour ago, more than happy to be home where he could be reprieved of the heat, when he had come across a motionless Kageyama sprawled out over the wooden floor of their living room.

“Did you fall?” Hinata had asked, confusion pulling at his eyebrows.

Kageyama scowled. “No, dumbass, we don’t have air conditioning.”

“You’re lying.”

“Idiot, do you think I’d be on the floor if I was?”

He was going to argue, but when he stepped farther into their apartment and was assaulted by the thick, stagnant air, he realized that there was nothing to argue about. At last realizing there was no escape from the heat’s suffocating grasp, he had let out a defeated groan that continued as he unceremoniously dropped his bag by the door and collapsed into a pile of limbs on the floor next to Kageyama.

“Do we have anymore fans?” Hinata asked now, starting to lose hope but was not ready to accept his death. They still had to go to the Olympics, after all.

“Already checked.” If Hinata hadn’t known better, he’d think that Kageyama was already dead. His eyes had been shut for the past ten minutes and he still hadn’t moved from the position he was in when Hinata first arrived.

“And?” Hinata prompted him, half concerned that if he stopped talking Kageyama _would_ die, while the other half just really needed something to cool him down.

“If there were more fans, they’d already be out here, dumbass Hinata,” Kageyama snapped, eyes finally opening just to shoot Hinata an irritated glare.

“Even the little hand-held ones that squirt water? The ones we won at the fair last week, did you look for those?”

Hinata took his silence as an answer.

He suddenly sprang up from the ground with energy he didn’t know he still possessed, taking Kageyama initially by surprise but eventually getting up himself.

“We’re saved!” Hinata sang as he ran into the kitchen, diving for the junk drawer like it was the last pork bun in the world.

“Oi,” Kageyama called from not to far behind him, “don’t use them without me!”

“Then hurry up!”

“I’m right here,” Kageyama said, now directly beside him.

“Oh,” Hinata glanced up at him over his shoulder, “well you weren’t a second ago-”

“That doesn’t matter! Just open the damn drawer.”

“Alright, here I go,” Hinata said, his eyebrows furrowed as he pulled open the drawer agonizingly slow, as if he expected snakes to jump out at him. On top of the various take-out menus and chunk change in the drawer, sat the most beautiful invention to ever grace the planet.

Hinata’s orange hand-held fan.

Kageyama’s expectant expression faded into one of confusion.“Where’s mine?”

“Don’t you remember? Right after you got yours one of the spinny things fell off and you just threw it out.”

“That never happened.”

Hinata nodded vigorously. “Uh huh. I remember you saying something like,” Hinata pressed his hands over his hair to flatten it and dropped his voice an octave, “‘It was a stupid prize anyway’ and then you just tossed it. Noya-san tried to tell you to keep it but you didn’t listen,” he shrugged.

Kageyama’s face tighten as his memory was refreshed. He looked like he had yesterday when he stole a piece of Hinata’s candy without realizing it was sour.

“Then give me that one.” Kageyama thrusted a hand out for the fan. Hinata jumped back, clutching the fan to his chest to protect it.

“What, no! This one is mine.”

“Well I’ve suffered longer,” Kageyama reached for the fan clutched so dearly in Hinata’s tiny hands, “so I deserve to have it first”

Realizing that Kageyama was close enough-and strong enough- to snag his most prized possession at the moment, he bolted for the living room.

“That’s not how it works!” he called over his shoulder as he made his getaway.

“Oi, stop running! It’s hot enough already without us exerting ourselves.” Despite his own words, Kageyama followed Hinata’s example anyway, racing into the other room in hopes of getting his hands on that damned fan.

As Kageyama started to close in on him, Hinata climbed onto the couch and held the fan over their heads. He was about to say something when Kageyama jumped without much effort and snatched the tiny fan from his grasp.

“No fair! I wasn’t ready!”

Kageyama ignored him and swiftly flicked on the fan, sighing when the air brushed over his face and tousling his hair. He was still standing close enough to the couch that Hinata could latch onto his back if he jumped.

Which is exactly what he did.

Without any further warning, Hinata leapt from the couch and slammed into Kageyama’s unsuspecting back, his legs wrapping around his waist. Kageyama’s breath went out of him at the sudden onslaught, but managed to stay on his feet. The only thing that he didn’t have control of was the fan, which was knocked out of his hand and was about to meet its fateful demise on the hardwood floors. As it crashed against the ground, tiny pieces of plastic shattered everywhere, cascading across the entire floor of the living room.

It was over. Their lives were over. Well, at least Hinata’s was.

“Dumbass Hinata! Look what you did,” Kageyama’s hands were reaching around his body, desperating trying to rip Hinata off of his back. Which only made him cling tighter as he shrunk away from Kageyama’s death grips that would no doubt seal his fate if he made contact.

“Just get off my back, it’s too hot for this,” Kageyama snapped as he peeled Hinata’s legs from his torso.

Hinata squealed in surprise from being in freefall for a moment, before colliding with the couch cushions.

They both were quiet for a few seconds, their short inhales and exhales filling the room as they caught their breath. It wasn’t long until Kageyama broke the silence as easily as rock against glass.

“Well, now what do we do?” he whirled around to face Hinata, his frustration visible through the set of his shoulders.

Hinata thought hard for a moment, mentally searching their home for something, anything that would help the predicament they were in. It wasn’t that they had a huge apartment, it only had about three rooms: a small kitchen that fed of off the living room, one bedroom which Kageyama sulked about initially but was now used to sharing a bed, and a bathroom but-

“Ah ha!” Hinata exclaimed, thrusting a finger into the air proudly, “The tub!”

“The tub,” Kageyama repeated, completely lost.

“Yes, Kageyama-kun, the tub.” Hinata gave Kageyama a giddy smile before racing off into the hall.

“It’s too hot for a bath, dumbass!”

Hinata’s reply was muffled through the walls of the bathroom and running water. “I already know that! We’ll just fill it with cool water.”

“And then what,” Kageyama was still skeptical, “one of us waits out here while the other one sits in it?”

“I was thinking we both sit in the tub,” Hinata said matter-of-factly as he reappeared in the hall.

Kageyama completely blanched, then flushed violently.” D-dumbass! I’m not getting in the tub with you, we’ll be naked!”

“We don’t have to be!” Hinata shot back, equally as embarrassed, “We can put our bathing suits on.”

After a beat of silence, Kageyama taking a moment to mull the idea over, he finally complied. “Fine. We’ll put our bathing suits on,” he remarked grudgingly, making his way to the bedroom.

Once they were each ready and in their suits, they made way to the bathroom where the tub was still running.

“Ahh!” Hinata chirped suddenly, “You go ahead, I’ve just remembered something.”

Kageyama shrugged as Hinata turned away and carefully lowered himself into the cool water. He let out an involuntary sigh as the refreshing bath lapped over his overheated body. His eyes closed and he sank down lower, almost forgetting that Hinata was coming back until the boy himself flew into the room, eyes and smile bright as ever.

“I was saving this for Kenma since it’s his favorite color, but this was a dire emergency so I’ll just buy him a new one.” He turned the brown paper bag he was holding over in his hands until a small golden ball dropped out the end. It looked like an egg.

“What is that?”

“It’s a bath bomb! It makes the water really pretty and smells _awesome_.”

Without asking Kageyama if he cared, Hinata tossed the bath bomb into the tub, water splashing everywhere.

“Oi!” Kageyama cried out in surprise but didn’t have time to say much else since Hinata stepped into the tub and plopped down right in front of him. Kageyama scrunched his knees up to make more room and Hinata did the same, both curled up in tight balls with their knees tucked under their chins on opposite sides of the tub. It was incredibly uncomfortable and there was barely any room left for any extra movement. The only thing that was good about it was that it was actually doing it’s job in cooling them down.

“This was not what I had in mind,” Hinata said, nose scrunching up in disgust.

Kageyama said nothing as Hinata hopelessly rearranged his body in multiple positions before giving up, cheeks puffed out as he let out a defeated exhale.

“Here,” Kageyama offered, sitting up straighter and stretched out his legs, “sit in front of me.”

Hinata cocked an eyebrow. “I already am?”

“Clearly. Just turn around and back up.”

Without a word, Hinata did as he was told and backed up against Kageyama’s chest, both their legs spreading out before them.

“Ouuu! This _is_ better!” Hinata blurted out excitedly, creating waves in the now golden water as he wiggled his legs, satisfied with the extra space.

“Hm,” Kageyama agreed. But while his body was no longer overheated, he was starting to feel a new burn in his cheeks every time Hinata’s skin grazed his own-which was often given their position. Closing his eyes, he made a valiant effort to ignore Hinata’s pressure until it faded into the background, no longer at the forefront of his thoughts.

They sat there for awhile, nothing the fill the room but the sweet aroma that the bathbomb left as it fizzled away in the water. The silence was relaxing, way better then the dull drone of the ceiling fan that did absolutely nothing out in the living room.

“Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata’s feather light voice disturbed the peace around them.

“Yeah?”

“How did you find out our air conditioning doesn’t work?”

“We actually just don’t have any.”

A long pause. “What.”

“We don’t have those air conditioners that go in the windows.”

Hinata spun around, eyes wide and incredulous as his gaze met with Kageyama’s. The shimmering bath water spewing everywhere with the sudden movement.

“Kageyama, we have central air!” He raised his hands to his head, slightly pulling at the ends of his hair.

Kageyama looked at Hinata like he was no longer speaking Japanese.

“We don’t need the window air conditioners! It’s already built into the apartment!”

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> i was also very tired when i wrote this the unfortunate mess forgive the mess  
> let me know what you think!!  
> oikaiwas.tumblr.com


End file.
